The invention relates to a motor unit comprising a motor, a heat exchanger and an inverter for the motor.
Low-voltage motors are currently implemented mainly as fin-cooled machines. Machines of said type find application in power grid operation or at the inverter.
The inverter is in this instance mostly a cabinet device that is positioned as a stationary element at a greater or lesser distance upstream of the motor. In many cases very long cables are necessary from the inverter to the motor. These cases are subjected to loads in the form of very high voltage peaks due to reflections occurring in the cables. Voltage peaks of said type can lead for example to problems with the winding insulation as well as to problems with bearing currents.
It is furthermore known from high-voltage motors that a heat exchanger is mounted at the side of the motor. Improved cooling of the motor can be achieved by this means.